


A Ficlet for Sleep

by couldbemoresonic



Series: Ficlets for the Everyday life of a Fallen Angel and a couple of Hunters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fallen Castiel, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Series, fallen!cas, needs sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbemoresonic/pseuds/couldbemoresonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a lot of sleep to catch up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ficlet for Sleep

For a while after Castiel fell, he was always sleeping. Sleeping at night, sleeping straight through breakfast and only climbing out of bed around two in the afternoon when the demand for food became too great. Sometimes he would nod off at the dinner table and the boys would have to make sure he didn't face-plant into his meal. Other times he would nap in the shotgun seat of the impala (because Dean didn't want to "go alone" to the supermarket or the library with Sam being sick and all, but Sam and Cas knew that wasn't exactly the truth. Dean didn't want to take his eyes off of Castiel for too long, lest he get up and leave with no warning. It had become one of his more prominent fears. He shouldn't worry so much though, Castiel was too tired to go anywhere on his own.)  
Now, though, Cas was seated on the couch in between his two favorite brothers watching some new action movie on the first decent television the boys had ever owned. Well maybe he wasn't "seated" as much as "slumped against Sam's side half-asleep". He was so gone that during the loud action scenes, he hardly flinched. When he DID start awake to realize he was almost laying on the younger Winchester, he sat back up to apologize, but he wasn't entirely sure "sorry" was what came out of his mouth.  
"Don't worry, Castiel, that's what family does" he heard Sam say before Cas' eyes shut on their own accord (again). This time, he slid down and hit a different warm body and was asleep before he felt Dean curl an arm around the fallen angel. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair and smiled at the movie, not listening to the dialogue, but replaying his brother's words over again in his head.  
Thousands of years of not sleeping, Castiel had a lot of catching up to do.  
But even at his most vulnerable, his family would watch over him.


End file.
